


A Reluctant Choice

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Reluctantly uses her powers on Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reluctant Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written Lost Girl fan-fic, so if I fail, I am so, so sorry.

Bo know's this is bad.

She has lost a lot of blood and her vision is starting to tunnel. Even if she could find someone to feed from, if it wasn't a Fae, she would probably have to kill them, and she is past that now, she will never kill anyone to sustain herself again. She was okay with dying, she had Lauren with her, and help was just outside the door, trying to get in. Lauren would be safe, she'd saved her, so it was okay now.

"Bo, Bo hang on." Lauren pulls Bo into her lap and Bo winces a little as pain spikes up her back. "Bo, I'm not going to let you die." Lauren grips her shirt. "Please, Bo..."

"I wont feed off of you Lauren, not like this. I could kill you." Bo shakes her head and reaches up to cup Lauren's cheek.

"I trust you." She counter's and Bo just smiles. "Bo. No one has ever taken care of me before, and then you came around. Even after everything I have done, you still forgive me, let me actually deserve it, please."

"Thank you Lauren, for everything." Bo closes her eyes and with as must strength as she can muster up, she lets her power flow, using her hand on Lauren's cheek connect the heat. She watches the light pinkish-purple run over her face. "Everything is okay, I'll be fine, we just have to wait for the other to come back." she whispers. "Don't worry."

"Yes, of course." Lauren nods and smiles. "Everything will be fine." Luaren leans down and kisses Bo.

Bo kisses back and closes her eyes. She never wanted to use her power on Lauren like this, but she had too, she didn't have much time and she just needed Lauren to know something. "I love you Lauren, I really do... please, be happy."

She's not sure if the tear's on her cheek's were her's or Lauren's.

Maybe they were both of their's.


End file.
